


Aftermath

by LunaWolfe



Series: Josie Temple Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolfe/pseuds/LunaWolfe
Summary: It's just a typical hunt, right? Nope. Not even close. Something is wrong. Really wrong. But it's oh so good.(Ok, this is a looooot of smut. Not gonna lie. Read at your own risk. There's plot too, but so so so so so so soooo much sex)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Josie Temple Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581223
Kudos: 6





	Aftermath

The loud bass is reverberating through her feet is almost enough to distract her from her mission. Almost. Josie grinds her hips against Dean before turning to whisper in his ear.

“Over there. By the bar. Red dress.” Dean clutches at her hips and looks over at the bar stealthily. He nods, indicating that he’s spotted the target. They’re in Phoenix hunting down a witch that’s luring virgins in to use them as sacrifices for her spells, which she uses mostly to bring peril upon her “enemies”.

“Go try and lure her in. You look like her type. I’ll back you up.” Dean directs, whispering into her ear, in the guise of nibbling her neck. Josie squeezes his hand, letting him know she understands. She pulls away from him, shaking her head, pretending to refuse his advances. Dean scowls at her in return. It’s all part of a game. A game that they both hope will lead to them stopping a monster.

Josie steps up to the bar and orders another mojito. As she does, she catches the clever eye of the witch and gives her a smile, sliding onto the booth next to her.

“Looks like you left your dance partner high and dry,” the witch remarks with a softly lilting accent.

Josie looks up, pasting on an innocent face and even forcing a blush. “Oh, umm, yeah, I think he was looking for more than a dance. And I’m…I don’t do that kinda thing, ya know?” The witch smiles.

“Smart girl. I’m Poppy Bagwell. Lovely to meet you.” She holds out an immaculately manicured hand, which Josie accepts with a small shake.

“Jessie Poe,” Josie lies easily. In her line of work, it pays to have a good poker face.

“That’s a beautiful name, Sweetheart. How about another drink?”

“Oh, I just got one. I don’t want to drink too much. It’s dangerous, ya know? Being all alone here and not being able to control myself.”

“Of course. Of course. This hotel has a wonderful restaurant. How about I buy you dinner?”

“Ummm…Well, I don’t know. I don’t really know you.”

“I’ll tell you what, we’ll stay in the public eye. And I will make sure we get a table right in the middle of the dining room so you can be sure that there are other people around. Surely I wouldn’t do anything with other people around?”

“Well, I guess that would be ok.”

“Fantastic!” Poppy beams.

…

Josie spots Sam the minute he enters the dining room. She and the Winchesters have almost a radar for each other. They can always sense the other. He gives her a small nod and takes a table a few feet away. Josie settles in, hoping to make a trap of her own for the black widow in front of her.

…

The cool breeze hits Josie in the face as they step outside to the sidewalk in front of the hotel. Poppy is lightly caressing her back, and she can see Dean in the Impala parked down the street. When she hears the witch chanting under her breathe, she knows it’s time to cut the date short. She elbows the other woman in the gut, knocking the wind out of her and stopping the chanting. Loud footsteps run her way as she draws her knife from the leg of her boot and drags the witch back to the alleyway.

The Impala roars into the alley behind her, and Sam flanks her. The witch thrashes in her grip, but Josie’s hold is resolute. She’s bound many a hell of a lot stronger than this bitch.

Dean opens the trunk and tosses the witch in, as Josie and Sam duck into the leather seats of Baby.

…

“Shit,” Josie hisses under her breath when she opens the trunk to discover that the witch has slipped the bindings that Dean tied her with and removed her gag. She’s chanting again, and the skin on Josie’s face is beginning to flush. “Shut. Up,” the hunter hisses, punching the other woman in the face. Dean is kindling a fire, and Sam is loading his gun with the witch killing bullets. All Josie has to do is drag the witch into the clearing they’d found. She does so, nearly collapsing under the dead weight.

“Nice job, Dean. She slipped the ropes and the gag. She was casting when I opened the trunk.”

“Fuuuck,” Dean drawls, wiping a hand down his face. “You catch any of it?”

“No. But I doubt it was good.”

…

The cold water that Josie throws in the witch’s face brings her back to consciousness with a gasp.

“Oh, good, you’re awake. You know why you’re here. Do you have anything to say about what you’ve done?” the huntress asks, folding her arms across her chest. The witch’s eyes flash blue, and she begins to thrash as she chants in an ancient tongue. “I’ll take that as a no, then,” Josie says, levelling her gun and pulling the trigger.

…

“Ugh, I smell like sweaty people and burning witch,” Josie complains when they make it back to the hotel. She immediately strips out of her shirt and flops on the bed. Dean chuckles as he steps into the room. Then he freezes. A wave of heat passes over Josie and she looks up to find Dean staring hungrily at her. Which is weird, he’s seen her in less clothes a thousand times. They’ve been dancing around a relationship for years, never actually making any definite moves. Dean licks his lips, and rasps out,

“Jose, you’re fucking killing me, Babygirl. Put some clothes on, or deal with the consequences.” Heat pools in the bottom of her belly. And she can’t resist the urge to defy his request, upping the ante by unzipping her jeans and rolling them down her hips.

“Maybe I want to face the consequences,” she replies, rising up to come closer to him.

Dean all but growls, grabbing her by the thighs and lifting her, forcing her up against the partition at the foot of the bed. “Don’t fucking tempt me,” he demands, burying his face in her neck. Josie rolls her hips against his, and something snaps. Before she can breathe, both their pants are down, and he’s lining his cock up, ready to fuck her. When he enters her, she moans, and he clamps his teeth down around her collarbone, sucking hard enough to bruise.

The pace is brutal. There’s no gentleness. No caution. Dean fucks her like his life depends on it, slamming into her and flicking her clit with his calloused fingers roughly. She rips his shirt from his body, raking her nails down his back and hissing as he nips her ear in retaliation.

Her orgasm hits her like a Mack truck, and she comes, screaming his name, clamping her thighs around his waist. He finishes seconds later, thrusting harshly one final time and grunting into her neck. They pant against each other for a few seconds, leisurely kissing.

“What the hell was that?” Dean rasps with a chuckle.

“What the hell is that?” Josie retorts, clamping her walls around his still hard cock. He growls and looks up at her.

“Round 2?” he asks, giving her a wink. She nods with a giggle, and Dean moves her to the bed, laying her gently on the worn comforter and beginning to remove her remaining clothes. He kisses his way down her body before moving up to kiss her soundly on her lips, sliding into her willing body in one smooth thrust.

Josie wraps her legs over Dean’s hips, cradling him as close as possible. Unlike their first encounter, this one is slow. Sweet. Loving. Dean takes his time, making sure to give her as much pleasure as possible. He gentles her through one orgasm. Then another. Then another before he allows his own to take over. He’s still bracketed over her, smiling down at her, when the door opens.

“Ok, so I got you…,” Sam begins, before freezing in shock. And that’s when it sinks in for all of them. Holy shit. Dean and Josie totally just fucked. Twice. “Fuck. Ok, I’ll come back,” the younger brother intones, hurrying out of the room, still holding the bag of food he’d brought in.

…

Dean and Josie sit perched on the edge of the bed, partially clothed, not looking at each other.

“I…” Josie begins, but trails off, not knowing where to take the conversation.

“That was…weird, right?” Dean asks. Josie recoils.

“Weird?” she asks in an offended tone.

“Whoa! No! Not weird like gross or anything… just like, dude, I haven’t been able to get hard again that fast since I was 18. It basically never went down.” Josie tilts her head.

“Ya know, that is weird. I’ve never come that hard either. I…I just thought it was part of the Winchester charm that I was so ready to rendezvous again so soon after coming.” Dean grins.

“Oh, trust me, Sweetheart, it is,” he replies with a wink. Josie hangs her head.

“And do you still kinda…”

“Wanna fuck you into the mattress, oh yeah. Trust me.”

“And it’s, like hard not to, ya know, fall into the temptation, right? Like I feel like I’m having to force myself not to move or I’ll end up in your lap again.”

And just like that, Dean’s cock goes from half staff to hard as diamonds. He stands up and backs away. “I think something is wrong. Maybe we should call Sammy.”

…

“And you think, what? She put a sex spell on you guys?” Sam asks, cheeks red, and eyes not meeting theirs.

“Yes, Sam. We think she put a sex spell on us,” Dean replies, folding his arms over his chest.

“Why would she do that?”

“What better way to cause chaos?” Josie interrupts for the first time.

“Ok, so if she did, the spell should have been broken when she was killed.”

“Well, a-fuckin-parrently, it wasn’t,” Dean rages. Sam holds his hands up in a placating manner.

“Ok. Ok. I’ll call Bobby. We’ll figure it out, guys. Until then…ummm…maybe I should get another room.”

…

“Apparently, there’s a scifi convention in town, so there aren’t any other rooms. So, I have to crash in here too. Just…just keep your hands off of each other, ok?” Sam dictates later that night.

“Sammy, it’ll be fine,” Dean replies. But Josie had her doubts. She already felt like she was burning alive inside her own skin.

“Yeah, Sam. It’ll be ok.”

…

Sam refuses to share a bed with Josie, stating that he wasn’t taking the chance of Josie getting the wrong idea, to which she rolls her eyes. So, Josie and Dean share a bed, Josie hanging on one edge of the bed, and Dean on the other.

…

The sound of the door closing wakes Josie up. She looks around, noticing that Sam is gone. Running, she assumes. When she looks over at Dean, who’s now right next to her, their arms brushing, she finds him looking at her with a soft smile. He leans in and lays his lips gently on hers. She lets herself fall into the kiss, going complacently when Dean drags her underneath him, sliding her sleep shorts and underwear down and situating himself between her legs. He pulls his cock free of the confines of his boxers and slides into her smoothly and gently. Clasping her hands in his above her head, he starts a slow rhythm, taking his time and making sure to show every part of her attention. He leaves tiny kisses across her face, neck, and collarbone. And runs the fingers of one of his hands skatingly down her side, gripping her hip in a firm but caring hold. Their orgasms come at the same time, not in a violent explosion, but in a sweet release, that leaves both of them quietly panting.

And then it hits them…Shit! They’re not supposed to be doing this! Dean pulls away, quickly righting himself and turning his back so Josie can do the same. She heads to the bathroom, falling against the door as it closes behind her, trying to bar herself from going back in there to Dean, the only place she wants to go.

…

The trip to Bobby’s is a long one. Josie sits in the backseat, which she never does, preferring to sit between the two Winchesters. She tries to ignore the heat and the want pulsing through her body, settling down for a restless sleep.

…

The inky black night surrounds them as they pull into the driveway of Bobby’s junkyard. Bobby’s waiting on the porch for them, a frown on his face, and his arms folded over his chest.

“What the hell did you idjits do now?” he demands when they step out of the car.

…

“So, if we don’t fuck, we die?!” Josie exclaims.

“In so many words, yes. We can break the spell, but the ingredients we need are gonna take a little finagling to get. So, you two stay here. Sam and I are gonna split up and get the goods,” Bobby orders.

“What?! No! We are not going to stay put, we’ll help get the stuff!” Dean disagrees.

“Listen, Boy, the effects of the spell are going to get worse as time passes. You can’t keep on track out there if you have to stop and jump each other’s bones every five minutes.”

Dean huffs, but nods, stepping back.

…

Josie wraps her large flannel closer to her body as she strolls through cars on Bobby’s property. Dean was in the house, but she couldn’t breathe. She needed space. For years, she’s dreamed of being with Dean in that way. And now, she has a genuine excuse…no, a life or death reason to do so, and she hates it. She wants the experience to be voluntary and consensual, not forced on them by a crazy witch with a god complex. But here they are. And there’s no way around it.

…

Dean stares at the cold beer in his hand. How the fuck did this happen? Fuck knows he’s wanted to have Josie as his own for a hell of a long time, but this is just fucked up. He wants it to be her choice to come to him, and that fucking witch had ruined all of that for them.

“Fuck,” he sighs, leaning his head in his hands. He hears the door open as Josie comes back in the house. He hears the soft footfalls that come from her chucks, and he hears the wall settle as she leans against it. He takes another breath before looking up at her. She gives him a small smile.

“Hungry?” she asks.

“Yeah, wanna go grab a burger?” She nods, leading him out to the Impala, where she hops in shotgun. He knows that things are different, but he hopes they’re not permanently broken.

…

“It doesn’t have to be weird,” Dean says, as they wait for their food at the little diner.

“Dean, I think it does. How could it not?”

“Cuz, well, look, Joze, I’ve wanted you for years. I’m just pissed that it took a fucking spell to make me act on it.”

“Wait, you have?”

“Yeah. Of course. Look at you, Baby. But it’s not just that. I love how you call me on my shit. And it drives me crazy that you’re so smart. And the best damn hunter I’ve ever seen. I’m mad about you.”

“Well, I’m kinda crazy about you too. I always thought you saw me as that little annoying sister.”

“Hell no! I’ve never thought of you as a sister.” Josie smiles down at the table.

“Good, cuz I definitely don’t have brotherly feelings toward you.”

…

“Dean, I think we need to pull over,” Josie pants, squeezing his thigh. The urge had hit them both like a sack of bricks after leaving the diner.

“Yeah, Baby. On it,” Dean replies, pulling the Impala onto a wooded logging road. He tugs Josie out of the car, slamming her against the cold metal doors before ravaging her mouth, forcing his hand down her pants, and roughly fingering her. She humps his fingers, growling into his neck. He lifts her. Shoving her into the backseat before arranging himself on top of her. Josie has his shirt off in a flash, and he returns the favor before leaning down to nibble her neck. 

Before Josie even has time to catch her breath, Dean is inside her. And he’s set a brutal pace. He’s pounding into her like his life depends on it, and well, maybe, it does. The headlights from cars passing on the road illuminate their bodies at uneven intervals. But it’s enough for them to lock eyes. And in doing so, they each come with a roar. Dean forces Josie’s hips down to the seat, palms grasping each side and pressing firmly. He ruts into her a few more times before stilling, burying his face in her neck and panting wetly against her skin. A few seconds pass, silent save for the sound of their breathing and the sound of the rain that’s begun to fall on the roof of the car. When Dean leans down to kiss her this time, it isn’t hurried or sloppy or desperate, it’s truthful, full of every thing he wants her to know. And she does.

…

“And we have to drink this shit?” Josie asks incredulously looking at the putrid brown liquid that Bobby is trying to hand her.

“Yes. Now, drink it. I’m tired of hearing you two fooling around 24/7 like it’s the damn Playboy mansion.”

Blushing, Josie downs the potion, nearly gagging at the taste. Dean follows suit. There’s a moment of silence as they all look around at each other before Sam pipes up.

“It’s not like we’re going to see you guys visibly get less horny. So, I’m not sure what we’re waiting on.”

Bobby rolls his eyes and stalks away, leaving the younger three awkwardly standing around.

…

It’s later that night, and Josie is sitting on the back porch sipping on hot tea and reading a book when Dean comes out to join her, beer bottle dangling between his fingers. He takes a seat beside her, pressing his thigh against hers and giving her a smile.

“How ya feelin’?” he asks softly.

“I’m ok. You?”

“I’m good. I guess I just miss being around you constantly.” He chuckles and takes a swig of beer. Josie smiles.

“Yeah, I miss you too.”

They sit and listen to the owls and crickets and the cool breeze whistling through the trees. And slowly, Dean slides a hand over to grasp one of Josie’s. She gently squeezes it before laying her head on his shoulder.

Finally, Dean looks at her, leaning in to brush his lips against hers. She invites him in, enjoying the feeling of his scruff against the soft skin of her cheeks. When he lays her down on the dewy grass, she goes willingly. He blankets her body with his, gently running his hands down her body. He slides her jeans down her legs before sliding her sweater off. Goosebumps rise on her skin, both from the cold and from the feeling of having Dean here, in this moment, willingly, and of his own accord. He lifts her leg slightly, wrapping it around his now bare hip. His jeans hang just under the curve of his ass, exposing him to the cold. He slides home. Or, that’s how it feels. Like being home. And he never wants to be anywhere else. His pace is slow. Languid. They share soft kisses and quiet calls of the other’s name. And their hands roam over bare expanses of skin like they have discovered uncharted lands. And in some ways, they have. This is the first time that they’ve had time to truly enjoy and be in the moment without the haze of the spell over them.

Dean brings a hand down to rub smooth circles over Josie’s clit, letting his mouth find hers again as she moans his name, reaching her orgasm in a quiet, satisfying, simple, but purely intricate way. He follows soon after, slowing his thrusts until he completely stops. They smile at each other. And when they hear Sam call, “Come on, guys! For real?!”, they share a laugh, just leaning back in for another kiss.

The end.


End file.
